GOODBYE MRShue as he goes into retirement
by CorymonteithGleek4ever
Summary: This story is when all the new Drectioners come back together to show their love for 'ONE WILL shuster who has taught the glee kids so much. well now mr. shuester is about to retire. And now the glee club is back to pay trubite to him. one last time in songs an a speech by Mr.Finn hudson... so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 coming back to lima

**MR SHUESTER RIRTIERS **

**THIS STORY IS SOMETHING I CAME UP WITH ITS KIND OF MY PRESPECTIVE OF WHAT WOULD HAPPENED WHEN THE GLEE CLUB DRECTIOR MR. SHUESTER DECIDES TO RETIRE AN ALL OF HIS GLEE CLUB STUDENTS COME TOGETHER TO PAY TRUBITE TO HIM IN KIND OF A SPECAIL GOING AWAY FOR HIM. THE YEAR IT TAKES PLACE IS 2018. **

''**WOW,SAID FINN HUNDSON WHO HAD JUST GOT HOME FROM WORK. AN CHECKED HIS MAIL. AN SEEN AN INVATION ADDRESSED TO HIM. IT WAS A GOING AWAY PARTY FOR FINNS OLD CHOIR DIECTOR. WHO TAUGHT HIM AN HIS FELLOW GLEE CLUB MEMBERS SO MUCH. '' really retiring said Finn to himself that's unreal. ''Honey is everything okay said his wife Jamie who seen him standing out in the living room. Talking to him self. ''Yeah I'm fine ,''said Finn. I just got this invitation. In the mail from my old school saying that their having a retirement party for a good old teacher of mine an they want us old Glee club kids to come an perform for him. ''Wow honey that's amazing. ''said Jamie u should totally go to it. ''I am said Finn an I want you to come with me ''said Finn as he looked at his wife with a smile an then kissed her. **

''**You would come with me to my old high school for a party ''yes Finn I will. If it means the world to you then I would. ''said Jamie. So after talking about both of them went an sat on in the living room talking more about it. They were interrupted by their youngest daughter Brylane ''what are you too talking about. Said the lil one ''Oh that me you mommy an sister are going back to Lima Ohio for your dads high school reunion. ''We are ,''said the lil Hudson girl. Yeah we are said Finn as he smiled with joy. **

**So I'm going to book the tickets for our flights an call grandma an grandpa' to tell them that were coming to lima. Okay sounds good said Jamie as she went an took her daughter into the kitchen to make dinner. ''so as the day turned into night an everyone finished dinner Finn came into the kitchen an told his wife that he booked the tickets to Lima Ohio for Thursday morning they would live LA. At 6:00 am an would land in Lima around 10:00 am. And that Finns brother Kurt would pick them up at the airport. **

''so that night after putting the kids to bed. ''Finn sat down on his bed. Looking at all his years books from McKinley high school of all the times he an his friends had. Man those were some good times he laughed. As he seen his wife walk into the room. What's asked his wife Jamie. Oh I was just looking at the old thunderclaps. From high school an thinking of the memories said Finn. ''Oh replied Jamie those must have been some really good days.

That you an your glee club had together. I wish I could of meet all of them to find out what kind of guy you were really in school as Jamie teased. ''hey said Finn. So as they crawled into bed together Finn couldn't wait because him an his kids an wife were coming to Lima. The next day

''Finn honey wake up. Its 4:30 we have to get up an get the Airport. Soon. ''alright I'm up said Finn. As he got his stuff together. And made sure that his kids were all up. An ready to go. ''daddy when are we going to see Grandma an grandpa said his son. ''Christopher. ''will see them soon. ''said Finn now we have to go to the airport so as everyone got out the door an into the car. An headed straight to the airport. ''honey are you excited said his wife Jamie. As she squeezed his hand tight yes I am babe an I'm glad that you guys are coming with me. '' you know I would said. Jamie. So as they got to the airport an hour early an made sure that they had their stuff. Together. Then it was soon time for them to board their flight to lima where they would land by 10:00 AM. ''okay guys lets go board the plain. ''DADDY I want to sit next to you said the Christopher. ''Okay buddy. You can so as they boarded the plane an got into their seats an got comfy. All Finn could think of was he was soon going to be in Lima Ohio with his friends an family an to go an say good bye to . Well Finn was best man in his wedding when he married Mrs. Pillsbury. Plus all the memories started to come back to play. Which seemed to make him a lot more happy. So as the hours passed. They were finally about to touch down in Lima Ohio. ''Ladies an gentlemen we are now touching down in Lima. Hope you guys had a great flight said the captain. ''where said Finn who was really happy.

''OKAY GUYS STAY TOGETHER SAID FINNS WIFE. WE HAVE TO GO MEET UNCLE KURT. AT THE GATE. YEA WE GET TO SEE UNCLE KURT ''yelled lacey. So as everyone boarded off the plane. '' Finn was now back in his home state. Okay guys lets go find your uncle kurt.''said Finn as they all walked out into the baggage area.'' Finn as he heard a voice. As he turned around to see it was his brother Kurt. '' HEY LIL BROTHER AS FINN HUGED KURT. ''did you guys have a good flight as Kurt question his brother an his sister in-law yes we did said the couple. ''Theirs my adorable nieces an nephew. Said Kurt as he hugged all three of them. You all got so big an cute said Kurt. You guys defiantly have the Hudson genie in you.

So as they all were getting requited an the hoped in the car. So as Kurt was driving. He couldn't help but feel excited. ''Man its so good to see you guys. Added Kurt. As he was trying to keep his eyes on the road while talking to his brother an his sister in-law. ''Uncle Kurt. ''said Ella.''yeah doll face. Said Kurt. Did you know Mr. Shue.

Too? Asked the lil girl. Yes I did Mr. shue was a great teacher an mentor said Kurt. He infact helped me out a lot. ''replied Kurt. ''really replied Ella. Its still unreal that he's retiring now. He was such an inspiration to us glee kids. Piped in Finn. So as they continued their conversation they were almost to their parents house.

Where standing out side. Was Carol Finns mom. ''My grandbabies are hear she leaped with excitement. Trust me Finn she's been so excited since you guys were coming to Lima said Kurt that's all she could talk about. Was that both sons were coming back an that all the grandkids would be together.

Chuckled. ''Really said Finn.

So as everyone pilled out of the car. ''my grandbabies said carol as she kissed all four of their heads I'm so happy you guys are hear I missed you all so much. ''hey mom where's Burt. Oh honey he had to go to his car repair shop. ''said carol as she took her focus of her grandkids. But he should be home soon. He was wanting to see you guys.

So everyone went in side an got caught up with their life's an. ''so did you guys have a good flight asked carol. As she mile yeah we did. All Finn could think of was how happy he was to be back in Lima with his friends an family. ''said Jamie. He's really missed you guys. ''Awe honey we missed you guys too. said carol. as she smiled. ''so kurt stepped in. ''if you guys don't excusee me i'm going to pick up blaine an the kids from an school as he said. so i'll be back in a lil bit. ''okay said carol i'll see you guys later.

so mean while. ''finns phone was going off right when he was talking to his mom. he looked to see who it was from. it was from his old buddie an glee club guy. puck.

puck an finns text conversation.

Puck: finn. hey man were all meetin up at for dinner. you an the wife want to come?

finn: puck yeah sure man. sounds cool. see ya at 6:00.

puck: okay man see ya then.

so after the text converstation. finn walked back into the living room. who was that .''said jamie it was my friend puck from school telling me that all the glee club peeps are metting up at bread stix. for dinner. an want us to come. awsome said jamie. ''mom will you watch the kids asked finn. yes honey. said carol. i would love too. so carol brought up the news of retryment. which made finn a lil treary eyed.

** the next chapter i'm working is called dinner at bread stix with the old glee club members. it were all the glee club kids get together an talk about how much ment. to them. **


	2. Chapter 2 dinner at breadstixs

Reunion at Breadsticks

It was getting late and Finn and his wife Jamie were due to meet his friends at breadstixs for dinner, kind of like a little get together. Finn had told his wife that they need to get ready for dinner. "Hey mom," said Finn. "Were can we get ready at?" he asked. "Finn honey you and Jamie will be in the guest room and the kids will be in your old room," Carole explained. So they both went and got ready. Finn went and got changed in his button up shirt with a t-shirt underneath and a pair of blue jeans with his hair gelled.

Meanwhile his wife Jamie wore a form fitting dress with a sweater and her hair pulled back. "You look beautiful," said Finn as he kissed his wife's head. ''Thank you sweetie," she said as she kissed him back. ''Finn I hope your friends like me," said Jamie with a look of concern. "They will," said Finn. "Now we have to be going cause I told Kurt and Blaine that we would be riding with them."

So they started off down the stairs to where everyone else was. ''Mommy you look pretty," said Ella.

"Thank you baby," said Jamie. "Now guys," said both Finn and Jamie, "be good for grandma and grandpa." We will said the kids as they smiled. ''Guys," said Blaine as he piped in "we must be going you know how Puckermen gets when were all late," joked Blaine. So as the two couples walked out the door waving goodbye to their kids and then pulled into Blaine and Kurt's Ford Focus. The couples were chit chatting ''so Jamie, Kurt told me you're still molding yep?'' Jamie replied "I've been doing that scene since I graduated high school. I love modeling an all but not as much as I love being married to Finn and being his wife." "Awe" gushed Finn with a smile that's so cute.

So as they arrived at breadstixs everyone got out of the car and headed in. "Look who finally made it," said Noah Puckermen. "It's the Hudson's and the Hummel Andersons." Puck teased. Puck was with his wife Rachel. And also joining them were the Fabaryevans, Mike and Tina Chang and Artie and his wife Sugar and Mercedes with her husband Devon as well as Brittany and her wife Santana. "Nice to see you guys made it? Now we can get down to the song selection. That we're going to sing at the going away party," said Rachel ''and Finn you're going to give a speech," "I what," said Finn? ''Yeah we all nominated you before you got here to give a speech" remarked Santana, "since you and were the closest in glee club."

So after that little conversation Rachel piped in again. "So I took it to liberty to write down a couple songs that we should sing." ''Yeah like what," replied Quinn. "Well the first song would be Keep Holding On," Said Rachel. "And also don't stop believing," she added. "Another song were you will be singing lead" said Tina? ''Hey guys I thought that this planning party was part of something special," said Blaine "why are we still fighting like were still in high school." "No guys blaines right," piped in Finn "were suppose to be friends and were acting like high school kids." "This is for who taught right from wrong and this how we are acting." Finn you are right," said Quinn. "Lets get along for gosh sake." "I also want to add another song," said Santana. "What about that song that we sang when we were losing glee club to coach Sylvester?'' "Oh I know what song you're talking about," said Santana. "Is it stir with love?" remarked Santana again.

"Yeah I love that song," said Brittany. "So let's all agree that we want that song," everyone said. "We got to close with We Are the Champions," said both Puck and Rachel. "Yes," replied everyone. So after all the planning was finished and everyone ate their dinner all the girls were interested in getting to know Finn's beautiful wife Jamie. In fact the girls all sat around gossiping like little school girls discussing girlie things and mommy stuff as well while the guys were talking about guy stuff. "Hey Finn," said puck "I think my wife and your wife are going to be good friends.""Oh yeah," said Finn "that's kind of scary," he joked. "

But hey me and Sam and mike all are going to the high school to see if anyone's changed or what not, do you want to come," asked puck. ''Yeah sure," said Finn. So the night was coming to an end and everyone was getting ready to leave.

''Hey see you tomorrow Finn," said puck. "Okay," said Finn. "Hey Jamie do you and the kids want to come over to our house will the guys go and catch up." "Yah that sounds great," said Jamie. "Hey I'll join too," said Quinn. ''Great," said Rachel "its a little girls day." ''Oh gosh," said Puck. "Maybe we should take our sons with us," joked Sam. ''Hey," said Rachel "us girls are aloud to a day to chit chat." So everyone said goodbye to each other and then were on their way home.

NEXT CHAPTER IS GOIN TO BE WHEN PUCK, SAM, FINN AND THEIR SONS GO AND VISIT THE ADULTS OLD STOMPING GROUNDS WHILE THE GIRLS HAVE A


	3. Chapter3 Reunion at Mckinely highschool

Visiting McKinley

_**this part of the story is when the Boys decided to go back To their old stomping grounds of McKinley too relive their glower days. an while going back to the school. they run into Both . an Coach Sue Sylvester. But finn finds out about the opening about the opening of the glee club director. Sorry for this chapter being so late. it took me like three attempts to get it right. sorry for any grammar or errors hope you all like it. i don't own any of the glee part of glee :)**_

''well where here said, puck as he got out of his car. Good old McKinley high school! As he joined the four of his friends Mike Chang, Sam Evans, And Finn Hudson,

This place has not changed a bit,''said Finn. It still looks the same from when we all left as he joined his friends on the sidewalk of the high school. ''what the heck are we still standing out here said Sam Evans who was raring too go, lets go inside an see if its still the same inside as we left it dude. Mike chill out.

Said puck so as the group of four men walked in doors, many memories started playing through each of the guys heads! ''Man I can't believe that I used to run this place puck, ''said you and me both said Finn.''

''by throwing nerds into the trash an throwing slushies an random people in the hall way well mainly some of the glee club members before we were in said Finn. ''yea we were totally a bunch of bad asses. Puck said again. Just then mike yelled to the guys hey look what I found he said as he was standing over in front of the football trophy case. It is the trophy that we won our junior year of high school stated Sam.

In the championship game, yea that we almost lost because of some of the guys wouldn't play because they were being pansies said,' said puck. Yeah but we had some of the girls fill in stated Mike Chang. ,''but you have to admit it by the end of the night after our thriller number we boys came together as a team an won our first championship game said Finn. Each person said those days. ''every time I bring up how we won the state championship too me an Rachel's boys ,''said puck she'll laugh an tell me to shut up. ''But I really hope that my two boys really live up to my name in school''. That's funny joked mike.

''So Finn asked Sam. Do you ever consider moving back to Lima with your family? As Finn an Sam were walking down the halls of McKinley. ''yeah I do think about moving back to Lima Ohio ever time my wife and me and kids come back. ,''said Finn as he told Sam. So then, why you guys do not do it replied Sam. I am sure your wife Jamie would love it. ''yeah she is always saying that if I ever wanted to move back to Lima Ohio then we could. '' but I just got a promotion in my job an plus Jamie is working too and our kids have their school. ''yeah butt you have family and friends here that miss you said Sam.

''I do not know I will have to talk to her about it. ''but any who what! Do you think our wife is all doing said Chuckled Finn? I do not know probably talking girlish things also laughed Sam. ''good thing we decided to have a guy day out muttered Sam again.

Sam Evans had seen the locker that he would meet his girlfriend an now wife Quinn at everyday while they were in school an he thank god for her every day now that their married an have a family together which was the best day of his life cause he knew him an Quinn were meant for each other. In addition, all those happy memories of being in glee club with her seemed to over play in Sam's head. ''dude what are you thinking about right now asked Finn. ''oh nothing replied Sam. Cause your starting to creep? Me out joked Finn!

Just then, the two were joined, by mike an puck what is going on guys. Asked puck with a questioning look? Sam and I were just chatting. Finn told him why, because I just got a phone call with from Rachel asking if we were having a good time at the school puck went on telling them and lots of other stuff. Just then, a voice came out of nowhere. ''Well well is not the four washed up glee club members.

They all new who it was! It was none other then coach Sue Sylvester. Oh my gosh. They all looked at each other she's still here said puck. That is kind of scary added Sam. I would have thought they would have locked her up years ago. ''So I said what are you, are you all doing hear at my school. '' said coach Sylvester. ''Were just visiting said mike. Why? You are not going to get us arrested. Question Finn. ''now why would I do that? Teased Coach sue. You people are allowed to be hear. Even though I may have made your guy's life's hell in school, you are all more then welcomed to be hear. ''said coach svslester.

Now if you all do not excuse me I am off to make a phone call. As sue slipped away out of sight all the guys that it was quite awkward that they seen her. They all thought she was somewhat weird though being nice to them even. After they all graduated high school. They all thought Coach Sylvester had changed a bit. Thought even though she spent many of times trying to breakup the Glee club and give Mr. Shuster. Still she was still the same old Coach Sylvester

''I still cannot believe, Mr. Shuster is still retiring. ''hey people the rooms open said Mike Chang as he opened the door. As mike walked into, the choir room joined by Finn! Who followed him gosh this is just how it was when we were here as Finn went and sat down in one of the red plastic chairs that were down. ''we used too have so much fun in this room. ''said Sam well I know I did he joked. Okay dude I really did not want to know that. ''just then a Formal voice appeared. I do not believe it said the man's voice. ''Finn Hudson, .Mike Chang, Sam Evans. NoahPuckermen? Is that really you guys, ''said . As he walked in the choir room its so good to see all for of you he said. Finn got up and gave him a hug it is good to see ya buddy as they the two hugged.

However, what are you people doing hear he said, ''we thought we would come visit the school. And kind of have a guy's day out while our wife's are gossiping said Puck. Awesome said , so you guys are all married. '' Yep the guys said.

In addition, we all have kids Sam said with a happy tone. That amazing as well said Mr. Shuster! I am glad to see you guys are doing just Fine. So the guys sat an talked about the good old days in the. '' do you know is going to be the new director of the New directions asked Finn with a smile hoping that no one took the job because he always thought that if the job opened up that he would come back home an take over being the New Directions Choir I Don't ,''said Mr Shuster ''why buddy! You interested in the job he asked. ''maybe said Finn. Well I could put in a good word for you with the new prince able. ''What new prince able ''what new price able said puck with a sarcastic tone. Well Figgins retried a couple years after you guys all graduated. In addition, you, will not believe me who. The new principle is. ''Who, asked Mike with a dumb founded look on his face, David Karofsky.

''you mean the person who? Chased Kurt? Out of the school an did, all that other stuff senior year of high school.''said puck? Now I not sure that I want my two sons to attend the school if karofsky is their principle ''easy puck said . He seems to have changed his ways now an plus that was years ago that he did all that mean stuff.

So as hours came an went. had told the guys that out of all the glee clubs that he taught that theirs was his favorite was his favorite not to mention that all the drama that went on that the kids really came together. Now that he and his wife Emma are married, that he wants to focus on their family. Which every member of the glee club was like sons daughters to that he had special bonds with?

''Well guy's I have, to get going, ''said Will. It was really nice catching up with you all an that I'll see ya guys Saturday night my retirement party he tried to say with out getting emotional, ''hey Finn I'll let you know about the Job on Saturday. '', said Mr. Shuster. As he gathered his things an, walked out the door.

So Finn would you actually think about moving back to Lima to take over the New Directions yes if Mr. Shuster puts in a good word with Karofsky. Said puck. ''yeah I would said Finn. In a hart Beat he said but hey guys not a word of this too my wife he said I am going to tell her on my own they all agreed that not a word to the girls including Finns wife. Therefore, as the boys were leaving the school they all looked back at the school one last time a said goodbye.

Therefore, as the guys were driving home from the school the girls were having such a wonderful time hanging out. Both Quinn and Rachel were both glad that they got to hang out with Finns wife Jamie. Who they, both really like! They enjoyed tell her what? Finn was like growing up in higsh bchool an that their glad that he is with her.

Jamie was touched by what they said about her. Just as the girls were finish up their

Girl's day, the guys walked in through the door. ''Hey, women as puck went and took off his shoes and met his wife Rachel with a kiss what were we just giggling about. ''Oh nothing, chuckled Rachel with a smile on her face. So did you people have a good guy's day out asked Quinn as she looked at the boys hoping to hear a response back? ''yeah it was defiantly awesome said Sam. '', we ran into both Coach Svlester an . said Finn as he went and sat by his wife. ''what said Quinn. I have not seen her since graduation. Oh, she has not changed a bit.

Said Finn as he, placed a small kiss on his wife's cheek. ''awe you two are so cute together Quinn said with excitement. It would be so awesome if you guys moved back. Ohio. ''Hey you may never know, said Jamie as she looked at Finn.

''you would really move back hear for me,''said Finn yes I would as Jamie told him. ,''Finn I see how much being hear an seeing your friends an family mean to you an I just want to do what makes you happy,''said Jamie . ''so even if it was to coach the Directions, Finn told her yes that too Jamie, ''said I just want you and me and the kids to bee happy. ''so are we hearing it straight from you are guys mouths both said Rachel, And puck The Hudson's are moving back to Lima. ''yeah its true they both said with smiles on their faces. ''that's awesome dude. Puck jumped up and high-five his best friend ''welcome back man as Sam Shook his hand.

So all the couples, ''were so over joyed by the news that Finn and his wife were moving back to Lima. It was time for them to go.

Because Finns mom was making dinner for the hole family. Therefore, Finn and Jamie got their kids together an walked out the door. While everyone was buckled up they sped off down the road Finn I really am happy that we are going to move back because I see how much this place means to you an all of your friends seem really nice said his wife. ''But babe, ''said Finn. Are you sure that we want to move back hear I mean we have our jobs in LA. I do not want you too end up regretting it Finn I am sure that I will ever be.'' Jamie remarked.

So as they pulled into Finns parents drive way,''okay guys were hear as both Finn an Jamie got out of the car. ''good. , ''Said Brylane.

''I missed grandma's house, I am sure u did. As Jamie, replied to her daughter. While Finn got the other two kids out of the car that were sleeping cause the three must have had a good play day with The plucklebrry children. An the, FabrayEvans. Kids

''hey guys as,' carol meet them at the door, you guys are just in time dinners almost done as she looked happy to see them.

''mom we actually have announcement,' said Finn. '' Jamie are you pregnant. Again, as carol was hoping. No but I think you will like this said Finn. ''what is the great news that you have too tell asked Burt. As he walked, into the kitchen. ''oh you'll find out when soon Finn told both of them but until then why don't you guys go join Kurt an Blaine in the living room. '' hey guys

,''said. Blaine who! Was, watching TV. With Kurt an their daughter, Ally who feel asleep on blaines chest. How was visiting McKinley. Awesome exclaimed Finn. We seen both an coach Sylvester Finn told Blaine. Oh wow that is great about but Really Sues still their at McKinley. Blaine projected. Yeah it sounds crazy added Finn. So as they were continuing their conversation.

Carol entered from the kitchen its time to eat you guys. Okay said Finn as he an Jamie. Got their kids an told them it was time to eat. ''wow mom it smells good, said Finn. It is your favorite replied carol spaghetti. '' yum replied Finn back. ''Yucky, ''said Finns son Christopher. Honey I am sure you will love it. Said carol, as she looked at her grandson. ''Now Chris if you do not eat your dinner. Replied I will not take you and your cousins out for Ice Cream. Burt told him. ''okay replied Chris I will eat it. Therefore, the little boy eats his food. ''Finn I remember when you were his age you use to be the same way. ''that's funny Finn said. ''So Finn did you start that speech that you are going to say at Mr. Shuster's Retirement party.

'Not yet replied Finn. I am going to work on it after dinner. Well if you need any help, replied Kurt I will help you out? Kurt told him thank you bro. Finn said back. So after everyone was done eating dinner. An talking, Finn looked at his wife an asked her if they were ready too tell everyone the news about them moving back to lima an him getting the job as the new directions choir teacher. ''yes I think it is the right time Jamie piped back. '' Everyone said Finn as he stood up well I an Jamie have something to say, Finn replied. Yeah as carol, an Burt looked at the couple. ''well Jamie and I decided that we are going to be moving back to Lima Ohio. To be close to all of our friends an family stated Finn. ''honey that is awesome carol replied with joyful look. An that is not all stated Finn I'm going to be the new coach of the New Directions. ''awesome news,' said Kurt. Therefore, after breaking the news about moving back too Lima everyone was happy. Mommy,' said Brylane. Yeah honey as Jamie answered daughter so dose that mean will get to see Uncle Kurt, Blaine, grandma, and grandpa. ''yes it sure dose Jamie replied. ''cool I like that said the 5 year old. So meanwhile after dinner was all finished Jamie helped carol clean an put away dinner so that the two could talk an catch up. While the guys an kids went out into the living room. An watched what was TV. Then Burt was going to take the kids out for ice Cream.

So while the kids, Burt, and carol were out for Ice cream. ''Finn went up to his room. An began to write his speech for what? He was going to say at the going away party. Though while writing it he began to get somewhat emonital. Okay Finn hold it together he said. However, it was tough on him to say to good-bye to a person who was such an inspiration to him. An showed him right from wrong and was a like a brother too him an a father too him he also had a some great memories from being in glee club with Mr. Shuster though he did serve as his best man In his wedding. ''just then a knock came at the door.

So as finn was working finish up his speech. he heard the door. open up it was jamie. ''hey babe as she kissed him ''what are you doing? she asked. i'm just finishing up my speech for tomrrow. ''really replied jamie with a smile as she took a spot right on the bed. i can't wait to hear it she said back to him. I'm actauly feeling really condfeidnet in this speech as finn looked jamie with a smile an then moved his chair to where she was sitting. ''babe as Finn kissed her i'm actaully glad you came up here, so that we could have a little alone time since the kids are gone with my parents. ''

I feel that we havn't actauly got, to spend. said finn. an plus we can really talk about the hole moving back home. ''Finn, honey i told you that i'm happy that were moving back too Lima. plus it was your dream to always move back home an take over job as choir decorter. so i'm happy about plus our kids will be able to attend school hear which as plus. she said back to him. ''I know replied finn. but still i just want to know that your okay about it before we come back for good. ,finn replied back to her. just then as they were talking an finish up their conversation. they heard the door down stairs slam shut uh oh our sugar crassed son an daughters are back both Finn an jamie joked.

''we better get down their, just in case they come up hear i supose your right, honey as jamie chuckeld an kissed finn. so the two walked down the stairs to everyone was talking an laughing the sounds like their kids were all hyped up on sugar.'' hi mommy an daddy as 3 year old chistopher, joined by his sister Ella. oh boy as both finn an jamie laughed.

''Did you guys have a good time with grandma an grandpa as jamie. asked her kids. ''yes we did piped in Ella. They were angeles ,''said carol i was glad to spend time with each of them. '' thats good jamie said. ''well i got my speech done said finn, as he spoke its all done an ready to go for tomrrow. awsome said Kurt. you know i could read it for you he said. ''No thats okay. repilied finn i'm not letting anyone read it till tomrrow. but i am kind of nerveous about readind inFront of everyone though he said. Oh finn i think your going to be okay said his mom.

''but you could picture everyone in their underware remarked Blaine as he laughed then finn piped an jokinly you know i may do that he chuckeld. ''wha daddy your going to be in your underware. said chris. ''No lil buddy. it was a joke he she said to his son, oh said the lil boy i''ll tell ya when your older. but as the night grew later. Both kurt an blaine had to be god because the old Glee club Alumini had to be up early for glee practice. an plus with it being the going away party they wanted to be all rested.

see you guys tomrrow, said blaine. as he picked up his other Daughter Morgan. then followed kurt out side the door. ''well i think that its time to get this Kids to bed. Finn looked at his wife. who was sitting on the couch next too him with their daughter, Ella who was passed out on her lap. from her sugar rush. so jamie got up with the lil girl an took her up to bed. while finn had Brylane an chris.

''so as the kids were all sound of sleep from their sugar rushes finn an jamie stood in the door way looking at their three if childern. an the went too their room an crawled into bed an talked for a little bite before drifting to sleep them self's.

**Next chapter is going to be the be the chapter where the Glee club alumini come together, and pay tribute to their old choir director an friend also inspirationally l**


End file.
